gleemymadefandomcom-20200215-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival is featured in Wheels, the fifth episode of Season One. It was performed by Revaldy, Cindy and Era as leads, and the rest of Power Rock Directions as back-up. The Glee Club performed this song in wheelchairs which some found hard, but they managed it and planned to sing it at Sectionals. Lyrics Power Rock Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river. (Kevin: This one's for you Revaldy!) Cindy: Left a good job in the city, (Revaldy: In the city) Revaldy and Cindy: Workin' for The Man every night and day, And I never lost one minute of sleepin', I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Big wheel keep on turnin', Cindy: Oooh the Cindy with Power Rock Directions Girls: Proud Mary keep on burnin Cindy: And we'll rollin', Revaldy and Power Rock Directions Boys: Rollin' Cindy: Rolling yeah, Revaldy and Power Rock Directions Boys: Rollin' Cindy: Rolling on the river. Revaldy and Power Rock Directions: Rollin' on the river. Cindy: I said we're rolling Revaldy and Power Rock Directions Boys: Rolling Cindy: Rolling Revaldy and Power Rock Directions Boys: Rolling Cindy: Rolling on the river Revaldy and Power Rock Directions: Rollin' on the river Revaldy: So I left a good job in the city, Workin' for The Man every night and day, Cindy: And I never lost one minute of sleepin', Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been. Era: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Power Rock Directions: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(Power Rock Directions: Burnin'!) Era and Revaldy with Power Rock Directions: Rolling (Cindy: Rolling) Rollin' (Cindy: Yeeah) Era with Power Rock Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Cindy: Rolling) Era and Revaldy: with Power Rock Directions: Rollin' (Cindy: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river Power Rock Directions: da do,da do,da do,da do,da do,da do ba da da yeaah! (Revaldy: yeah!) ba ba ba yeaah! (Revaldy: Aaah!) pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Cindy: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (Power Rock Directions: Memphis y'all) Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (Power Rock Directions: New Orleans) Revaldy with Power Rock Directions Backup: But I never saw the good side of the city, 'Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen Era: Big wheel keep on turnin! (Power Rock Directions: Turnin) Cindy: Proud Mary keep on burnin! (Power Rock Directions: Burnin) Era with Power Rock Directions: Rolling (Revaldy and Cindy: Rolling) Rollin' (Cindy: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Revaldy: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Era: Yeaah!) Rollin' (Cindy: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Cindy: Rollin' on the river!) Power Rock Directions (Revaldy): da do,da do,da do,da do,da do,da do ba da da (yeaah!) ba ba ba (yeaah!) pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Revaldy: If you come down to the river, (Power Rock Direction: Do, do do) Bet you gonna find some people who live (Power Rock Direction: Do, do do) Era: You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Cindy: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Power Rock Directions: Turnin) (Revaldy: Oh yeaah!) Proud Mary keep on burnin' (Power Rock Directions: Burnin) Era with Power Rock Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Cindy: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' Rollin' (Era: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Cindy: Rollin' on the river!) (Revaldy: Aaah!) Power Rock Directions (Artie): da do,da do,da do,da do,da do,da do ba da da (yeaah!) (Cindy: Heeey!) ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Cindy: Yeaaah!) pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Power Rock Directions: Rolling (Revaldy: Rolling) Rollin' (Cindy: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Revaldy: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Cindy: Rolling!, yeaah!) Rollin' (Cindy: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Cindy: Rollin' on the river!) (Revaldy: Aaah!) Power Rock Directions (Revaldy): ba da da (yeaah!) (Cindy: Heey!) ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Cindy: Yeaah!) pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa Power Rock Directions: Yeaaah! (Cindy: Heeeeey!) (Era: River!) (Revaldy: Yeaaah!) Trivia *This number was dedicated to Revaldy. Video Category:Songs sung by Era Dion Category:Songs sung by Cindy Priscilla Category:Songs sung by Revaldy Hudson Category:Songs sung by Power Rock Directions